New Start
by rishita2002das
Summary: Kaneki got his memory back.Haise is gone.Now what will happen in his life.
1. Memory

Kaneki pov

Konnichiwa I am Kaneki.Kaneki ken.The one eyed king.Thanks to Tsukiyama I got my memory back.Now I can do what I want.And the first thing that I wanna do is kill Arima and other CCG members.And I also have something else to do and that is I gotta meet Touka.(Kaneki Blushing).But duty first so let's go and act like that weak Haise.

 **pov over**

Kaneki enters his and his quinx house and saw Saiko crying at one side.He didn't cared but he is acting like Haise so he went there and asked Saiko what was wrong?Saiko replied"I am missing Shirazu".Kaneki embraced her and said it was okay and then went to his room.

 **Kaneki pov**

That stupid girl is caring for that Shirazu but don't know that they all are gonna die tonight.

4 hours later at 2 am

Okay let's go to CCG base but first I have to burn this building.

 **pov over**

His left eye turned red and he lit thebuilding in fire and went to CCG headquarters.Then he as Haise went to Hinami's cell.Made her unconsious took her with him. When he went outside he saw guards but used his kagune and killed them.He went outside with Hinami on his back and set fire in the headquarters.Then he went to Re and left Hinami there. Then he started to roam in the lonely streets and think that he should go undercover as the past Kaneki.The one who attended Kamii university and loved to read books so that no one will suspect him of being ghoul.He decided to go to Hiroshima to meet a friend.When he was thinking about old Kaneki he suddenly had a thought of her mother who was beating him and he was saying sorry and sorry and sorry.Thinking about it he had tears in his eyes.He pulled his black hoodie over his head so no one can see him cry.But the thing was there was no one.He almost said in a whisper okasan (mom).

 ** _How was it?Was it good or bad.please review.If I get 10 reviews in today itself I will reward you with a chapter.But don't worry if I get less than 10 then also I will update.But if I don't get single review I will not continue this story._**

 ** _Love you guys.PM me._**

 ** _Sayonara(bye)_**


	2. Re

**_Thanks to Dalijas I am continuing this story._**

 **Touka pov**

When I opened re today I saw Hinami outside.I ran to her and throw some water on her.She became conscious and I carried her inside.When I asked her what happened she said that he saw Kaneki and then fell unconsious after that.Kaneki I am surprised.Right now there are not many people in re and I am looking outside oh my god what did I just saw?Was that Kaneki in hoodie.I ran outside and called his name.Kaneki!Kaneki! and he finally turned.

 **Kaneki pov**

Is someone calling me when I turned I saw Touka after many years.She had not changed a bit but is looking more mature.I said "what do you want cruel woman?".Why did call her rudely don't ask me I don't know.But I wanted me meet everyone before going to Hiroshima.Touka's happy expression turned angry and I saw everyone coming out of re when they saw me.They were happy but I just said bye and went away.Again why did I done this?

 **Pov end**

Kaneki went inside a salon and died his hair brown.Then he went to a eye shop and took glasses and while he was passing from front of a electronics store he saw news on CCG on TV.People had very gruesome death.He smirked and covered himself with his hoodie.

He said one thing "Hiroshima I am coming".Beware CCG and Arima you are dead just wait for a little time.

 ** _Sorry I think this is really short but next time I will try to make longer chapter and wait a big fight and fun is coming soon.If you liked the series please comment it will ma_** ** _e me smile and more devoted to it._**


	3. Hiroshima

**_I don't own anything that resembles from Tokyo ghul._**

 ** _Kaneki pov_**

Finally Hiroshima I am here.Lets have a walk around this area.

 ** _Pov over_**

Kaneki was walking down the streets of Hiroshima's busiest market.After coming to Hiroshima his appearance has changed drastically.He again looks like the old Kamii student kaneki except for his hair which is brown and spectacles.So when he was walking down a lonely street where there were few people who collided with a boy of about 8 years who had juice in his hand that is on kaneki now.Kaneki helped in picking the kid.The kid said thanks and said "you are socked in my juice why don't you come with me to my house so that you can clean yourself".Kaneki said "No thanks" but when the kid was forcing him he finally agreed.They were walking down the street and reached inside a tunnel where there was no one besides them.Suddenly the kid started walking and his kagunes came out and he tried to kill Kaneki.Kaneki saw that and ditched the attack then his left eye became red and the kid fall on the ground and started crying.Kaneki asked him if anything was wrong and the kid replied "I have not eaten for 1 week and when I saw you I thought now I could eat something but now it turns out you are a ghul.Now what will I eat or give my grandma to eat".He was sobbing when Kaneki reached out for his bag and gave him some food which he stocked when he killed a person on the way to Hiroshima.He said "here".The kid's eyes were shinning and he said "thank you".He asked Kaneki to come with him.Kaneki asked "what is your name?" and the boy replied "Sora".Sora asked Kaneki about his name and he replied"Kaneki".When he said Kaneki the colour from Sora's face vanished.He started trembling but Kaneki said with a smile that "you don't need to worry about that".Sora smiled and nodded.They were walking happily towards Sora's home.

 ** _Please review and share your views cause it makes me smile.Pm me to suggest changes_**


	4. Sora

**_Disclaimer-I don't own Tokyo Ghoul._**

 **Sora pov**

I met the one eyed king today. I was very afraid of him but he seems like a nice guy. He gave me food when I was starving and is coming with me to my home. As we are walking I asked him "who is your best friend?". I saw a tear escape from his face but he covered it and said "No one. I don't trust anyone so I dont have any friend." But I knew it was a lie by looking at his face. He looked sad. Then I said " you know you are a nice guy." He said " you don't know anything about me kid I am not nice." He looked very sad so I didn't said anything. I thought I made him sad so I hugged him. He looked astonished. He asked "what are you doing kid?" and I said "my grandma always say that if anyone is upset you should hug thethem so I am hugging you. He smiled and melted into hug. He ruffled my hair and said with a sad smile "you know kid you are a smart boy." I pouted and said " my name is not kid I am Sora." He said "okay okay sorry Sora". I saw never him this happy from the moment he met me. I smiled. I asked him "can I call you brother?". A tear fall from his eyes and he said " yes kid I mean Sora you can " I was happy. Then he said " what is your age you look like two year old?" I pouted and said " I am 5".

 **Kaneki pov**

I laughed he held 4 fingers and said he was 5. When he said "can I call you brother" it reminded me of Hinami. So we happily went to Sora's apartment. It was a small house but they were happy. As we entered I saw an elderly woman who I guess is his grandma was lying on bed her condition was not good. She asked "Sora who is this with you?". When Sora said "Kaneki the one eyed king". Her grandma shouted and weakly standed but fell I tried to catch her but she said "don't touch me and get far away from my kid. You are not good you can cannibalize my grandchild". Sora stepped in and said "My brother is nice he gave us food and is not bad at all he saved me from nearly death from starving". Her grandma said "really? I am sorry Kaneki Ken and thanks for doing that for us " I said " no problem. It was my duty". I gave remaining food to his grandma and she ate it peacefully. She suggested me take a bath and to sleep here. She didn't listened to my protest so I decided to stay here. When I crossed the hall I saw a picture of Sora and his family. I showered and slept there. I thought tomorrow is a important day for me and fell asleep peacefully.

 ** _How was it? please review._** ** _Well I know I am updating very late but that is because my exams are coming. I have to prepare for that. But don't worry ones my paper gets over I will update frequently.Before exams I think I would give you 1 or 2 more chapters. But I promise ones my exam gets over I will update very frequently._**


	5. Stranger

**_So my exams are over and as I promised I am here.A guest said many things but I want to say guest I know Kaneki is not like this but I have to make kaneki a little bad cause it is linked to something important that will happen in this story really soon.On the other hand who said I got rid of CCG in this story cause it is about to take a twist. By the way thanks my precious readers who are still here for this story.Who is pumped up for Tokyo ghoul re season 2 ? I can't wait for 9 th october and is anyone playing Tokyo ghoul re birth game that is fabulous game.So I will stop talking now and continue my story._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo ghoul_**

 **Kaneki pov**

My important work for today is to finish Arima.I heared that he is coming to Hiroshima for a meeting but he doesn't know that this meeting could be his last meeting. Luckily I brought my mask and costume with me which I used to wear when I was 19. Let's see what Sora is doing.

 **pov over**

Kaneki went outside wished Sora's grandma and the second he saw Sora he attacked him with a hug. Then he saw that Kaneki looks ready when he asked him where was he going kaneki replied that he is going to meet his friend but Sora said "promise you will come back home at night and stay with us".Kaneki replied in positive.

He went outside and was walking to the place where the meeting was he saw Arima's car and saw that his driver was outside Kaneki made him unconscious and sat in driver's place in car then Arima sat in the car.

 **Stranger pov**

So Kaneki you are trying to kill Arima I see now I have to follow him. Man can't he just lead a peaceful life.

 **pov over**

 **Arima pov**

Why am I sensing trouble. I have to stay focus and the driver seems a little different.

 **pov over**

Kaneki was taking Arima to a barren area and a stranger was following them. when he reached the barren land he take a swift turn and opened door wore his mask and opened his hoodie revealing his costume.Arima also came out.

Kaneki said "Arima I am here to take my revenge". Arima said " I was right I knew something is wrong I am prepared".

Kaneki's kagune came out and Arima took his quiqnes out.Kaneki attempted to make a blow with the help of his kagune but Arima ditched it he cut one of his kagune with his quiqnes. Kaneki began to think about the torture he has faced and his centripetal kagune came out he attacked Arima and Arima fall on ground Kaneki took Arima's quiqnes and was very close to kill him but he then remembered how Arima has been a father to him when he was Haise and said " I cannot do this". Arima took his chance and take his quiqnes and pearced it into Kaneki's stomach blood came out of his mouth and he fell on the floor.

 **Kaneki pov**

Goodbye world I am sorry Sora I was not able to keep your promise.I think I am going to die. Goodbye Touka,Nishiki and others and Hide I am coming to you. He began to shut his eyes.

 **Pov over**

The stranger came in front of Kaneki attacked Arima with a thing which looked like a quiqne Arima was shocked of surprise attack and fall on ground while the stranger took Kaneki and went away in a second. Arima was there thinking about what just happened.

 **2 hours later**

Kaneki was in a small broken house in outskirts of Hiroshima. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the stranger.He said "oh my god you are..."

 **Author's note**

 ** _who could be that person guess._** ** _Please review and tell me if you liked_** ** _it._**


End file.
